


TC staying in bed Headcanon (my kind)

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Lists, Staying In Bed, cuddling Tim Curry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: This is my non-material wishlist (well all my headcanons are but hey...) I am particularly pleased with this one...





	TC staying in bed Headcanon (my kind)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my non-material wishlist (well all my headcanons are but hey...) I am particularly pleased with this one...

* Saturday is the only day of the week Tim has the whole day off. So he always wants you to stay with him

* You love waking up in his arms in his big bed 

* He has lots of pillows but none of the bedlinens match. But he just blames it on that he is a guy and doesn't care

* He always snuggles you close and inhales your scent. Kissing your forehead and rubs your shoulder

* Usually you stay in bed several hours after waking up. Talking, cuddling, laughing, kissing and having sex

* He loves spooning you and feel your naked body against his

* Sometimes he rests his head on your stomach, he says the rise and fall of your breath is lulling him and he adores your soft skin, so he is always kissing your belly

* You often fall asleep again. Wrapped in eachothers arms

* Even if he has the day off his phone has the ability to go off at the most inconvenient times and it bothers you a little

* Sometimes he has to take some calls and leaves the bed not to disturb you too much. He always excuses himself that people keep calling and texting

* He gives your neck soft kisses, murmuring sweet words on your skin 

* Sometimes he starts singing some silly old song, making you both laugh

* You love the way he caresses your back. So softly and it gives your skin goosbumps

* Tim has such a sweet mouth and his beard tickle your inner thigh

* He likes to play-bite you to the point where you actually cry out and flinch, then he laughs and maneuvers you on him as his way of saying sorry

* You can always tell where Tim has spent little extra time cause of the tiny bite marks he leaves on your body like a calling card

* You love how gentle he is though and the way he looks at you 

* Eventually hunger will drive you out off bed


End file.
